We Run the Night
by PoppyandViolet
Summary: In which Blaine and Kurt are from rival dance crews at the biggest dance competition of the year. Sparks fly as they watch each other perform.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Already published on my tumblr and LJ, but I'm writing more and it's easier to keep track of on here._

_They say write what you know, and I know dancing. Hence, second (third if you count The Hummel Doll) dancer!klaine fic :P I actually have ideas for a tango dancer one... but anyway._

_The song I imagined them moving to is We Run the Night by Tonite Only._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the associated characters etc._

* * *

><p>Like with everything, Blaine takes his dancing very seriously.<p>

Blaine had been a classically trained dancer from the age of five. His mom had enrolled him in lessons with their neighbours little boy, who had quickly become Blaine's best friend (their friendship terminated around grade five, when Liam decided that dancing was for 'sissies' and joined the football team instead). He had adored it since the first lesson, and was still as in love with the Art twelve years later.

But things had changed in twelve years.

When Blaine was fifteen and he finally decided to come out to his parents his father had freaked. He had grown up in a conservative family and such a notion didn't disgust him as much as alarm him.

Because Mr Anderson was very like Blaine, you see. Constantly blaming himself when things weren't right. He took it out on himself.

So Mr Anderson started looking for where he'd gone wrong with Blaine.

He had grasped at straws for months until he had finally settled on dancing.

"It-it was wrong for me to approve it," he had decided. "Dancing is… dancing is a girls sport."

Blaine had shed more than a few tears at the words that he had had shoved in his face his whole life. He just never thought they'd come from a member of his own family…

So under his father's wishes he quit ballet classes.

He was devastated. He felt empty without it. It had been a part of him for so long… it was his essence, the thing that defined him. When he danced… he just forgot about everything and the world was beautiful and he was flying.

He was depressed. His grades were slipping.

And his friends started to notice too.

Jeff was a dancer too. Just a… _different_ kind of dancer.

He was a street dancer – part of _The Warblers_, a dancing crew that danced in competitions all over Lima.

Blaine had heard they were good… but when he had been invited to visit them and actually watched them dance…

He was blown away by their magic.

"The Warblers," Jeff told him, "are like the rock-stars of the dancing world. We own the night."

"Hey white boy," one of the other Warblers had called out to him, "why don't you show us what you can do?"

Albeit a little nervously, Blaine shrugged off his nice jacket and gave himself a little shake. Wes, one of the guys in charge, put him on a groovy dancing track and he closed his eyes, trying to let the music flow through him.

And just like that he was dancing again. He wasn't able to control his smile as he flew across the abandoned street, his eyes sparking with passion as he moved to the rhythm. The Warblers clapped enthusiastically for him when he finished.

"Congrats bro," Jeff said ecstatically, patting him on the back. "Welcome to the Warblers."

It had all happened quite quickly from there.

Blaine's unmatched talent paired with his charisma had made him quickly dominate in competition and soon he was the lead dancer in the troupe. He was highly respected amongst most of the other crews who competed and had even received several offers else-where…

But he wasn't leaving the Warblers for _anything._

It was his home now.

Not school where he was the golden boy, top marks in everything – everybody's favourite.

Not at his house where his mom was constantly fawning over him and his father was working long hours to avoid their mess of a family.

The Warblers.

_The Streets. _Anyone who was anyone in the street dancing world new of it.

It was the biggest night of the year.

Underneath the rain that sprinkled lightly over the roaring streets, Blaine grinned messily in excitement, his eyes shining with fervour and adrenaline. Beside him his friends were jumping around, gulping down cans of red bull, getting themselves pumped. But he was occupied, drinking in their surroundings, truly _feeling _the place.

This was his first time.

"You ready bru?" Jeff crowed beside him. Blaine turned to him, nodding excitedly.

"Let's do this, man."

They headed down the streets, sparkling with rain and flashing lights, whirls of colour dancing across the pavement as the dancers headed down to the 'floor' (the centre of the street where the performance was held).

"Alright dancers!" a voice boomed across the speakers enthusiastically. The crowd roared with equal enthusiastic. Blaine screamed along with the other Warblers, lifting his hands high in the air, practically bouncing with excitement.

"The competition starts in five. Our first group is _New Directions _so gather around and let's get to it."

The _New Directions_ turned out to be a relatively small crew, a mix of girls and boys of all shapes and sizes. Blaine grinned at their individuality as they took the stage, dressed in full black outfits in their own style. He caught the eye of one of the taller boys and a funny jolt ran through his stomach as his sharp blue eyes pierced him.

"They were last year's winners," Jeff muttered beside him. Blaine reluctantly tore his eyes from the beautiful boy to give him a reassuring clap on the back, the music blaring suddenly from the speakers and regaining his attention.

They huddled together before breaking out into a flash of twirls and jumps, their feet smashing harshly against the pavement, their hair flying through the moist air. The rain spattered across the ground, bouncing off their movements and creating pretty shapes in the air.

Blaine felt his mouth (suddenly very dry) drop a little as his eyes flickered once more to the blue eyed boy who was dancing up front with a shirtless Asian break dancer.

_Fuck… _was Blaine's only coherent thought as they began to grind, their skin damp with sweat and rain as they moved together, their bodies one as their muscles tensed around each other.

_His hips… dat ass…_

His breath was short and catching under the lump in his throat as the boy with the diamond eyes split away from the Asian, taking the night for his own and slipping to the ground in a crouch, his eyes locking with Blaine's as his fingers danced playfully up his thigh.

"Fuck," Jeff breathed beside him. Blaine resisted the urge to glare at him – that would detract his eyes from the dancer.

And in a second he was gone, disappearing behind some blonde girls. Blaine's eyes frantically searched through the rain, seeking him out until he finally caught him, dancing with some really tall guy that Blaine sort of automatically wanted to punch in the face.

Finally as the dance came to a close, pretty eyes slipped back up front, rolling his hips in a way that should not be fucking allowed outside Blaine's bedroom and tossing a wink in Blaine's direction.

Blaine's heart hammered louder than the applause that rung steeply through the crowd as they stepped down.

"It's time to go, man," Jeff informed him. Blaine nodded, feeling overwhelmingly dizzy as he grabbed onto Wes's arm and let him pull him through the crowd.

As the announcer called their names over the speakers, Blaine felt numb waiting to find the gorgeous boy's eyes in the audience before the music rained down on them. A faint smile washed over him as he found him, smiling playfully back at him.

His gaze didn't falter for the entire performance.

Strolling to the front of the group, Blaine pushed through his friends, grinning wickedly as he thumped through the moves, feeling lust driven and just purely _alive _through his sharp haze of adrenaline.

Around him everything disappeared under the boy's penetrating stare. Everything melded into a blur of colour, the moves meshing into one as he let himself go, the music and feeling flooding through him as he performed.

He was born for this.

The performance ended too soon, the audience exploding around them, but Blaine didn't notice a thing. He was still buzzing as his friends guided him off stage.

"You were amazing," Trent gushed.

"You were a fucking _animal _out there," David enthused.

Blaine excused himself quickly, dodging the crowd as he sort out the boy once more.

He saw him waiting for him with expectant eyes, unmoving from his spot during Blaine's performance.

"You were great up there," he said in a light musical voice. Blaine felt that same jolt run harshly through him and his fingers were sparking as he grabbed for the boy's hand.

Suddenly the ground was flying beneath their feet and they were running, rushing from the crowd and seeking solace in the empty contours of a filthy alleyway not far from where they were.

"We don't have much time," the boy breathed, his hands shaking as they tangled in Blaine's hand.

"We'll manage," Blaine returned his voice surprisingly husky. He pressed messy, open mouthed kisses over his jaw and neck, licking up the muscles that tensed under his touch.

"Oh my god," the boy whimpered, his hips jolting underneath them.

Blaine grinned wickedly, his hips rolling down to meet his. The boy let out a breathy moan, burying himself in the crook of Blaine's neck as they writhed together, chemicals of heated _want _and the adrenaline of performing pounding through them.

It was electric.

"Ugh… hnnnn…" the beautiful boy in his arms cried out, the light chime of his voice flying through the night, sparkling like the rain that danced above them.

"You're beautiful," Blaine breathed into the heated space between him, holding him tight as they came together, slipping against the cold wall down to the filthy grown beneath them.

"So are you," the other boy returned, tongue flicking out to catch an absent raindrop that fell from his soot coloured lashes.

"We better get back…" Blaine muttered sadly, the distant tune of another dance track running down the street.

"I think we can spare a few more moments…" the other boy said wickedly, his eyes bright as his long fingers trailed across his hip bone.

Blaine shuddered under his touch. "I think I can deal with that," he managed lowly.

"I'm Kurt, by the way," the boy whispered, his breath hot against his ear. His tongue flicked out to lick the shell of his ear.

"Blaine," Blaine said, his voice breathless as he shivered under his touch.

"By the way…" Kurt added, shifting so he was suddenly straddling Blaine's lap. Blaine moaned at the contact. "I don't like to lose."

"I hear compensation sex is good," Blaine growled, pressing his forehead against Kurt's.

Kurt's eyes were teasing as he slipped a hand between them.

"I hear congratulatory sex is better."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: In my imagination the Troublestones are performing to Run the World (Girls), The New Directions are performing to 4 Minutes (can you imagine Chris and Damian really duetting this tho XD), the Warblers are performing to Low and the song playing in the background in the scene with Kurt/Blaine is Forever._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

* * *

><p>A year passes.<p>

It's an unbelievably hard and lagging year at that. Blaine's parents are on his case when they finally start to notice his lack of presence in the household, and although they are yet to find out about The Warblers, he knows they have their suspicions.

They're fighting more than ever. School is getting harder. Junior year is about twice as hard as Sophomore and it's a lucky thing he's smart because he's been spending a lot more time with The Warblers, perfecting his style and strengthening his technique because they came second to New Directions last year at the Streets and this year they're going to _win._

The Warblers are going to win The Streets.

And Blaine is going to win Kurt.

"_Can I call you?" Blaine had asked lowly as they slumped, defeated against the brick wall._

_Kurt wiped back a stray curl, damp from the rain against his forehead. "No," he had said sadly. "This ends tonight."_

It had hurt, his first rejection. But Kurt had explained about his crew's no-dating-other-crews rules and Blaine had understood. Kurt couldn't risk getting kicked out of New Directions any more than Blaine could risk losing The Warblers.

His happy place, where his heart was… his family.

Dancing. His escape, his everything.

But Blaine couldn't stop thinking about Kurt.

Images of his vibrant blue eyes, stealthy as they took the night for its own; the memory of his burning touch staining his flushed skin as he writhed beneath him, all vividly haunting his subconscious night after night and Blaine was sick of laundry.

He was sick of being lonely.

He _wanted _Kurt. And this year when he saw him again, he was going to go after him and make him his own.

He was going to make up a dance that was so fucking good that even Kurt wouldn't be able to resist him.

* * *

><p>He had started choreographing months before the competition, looking for inspiration everywhere. He haunted clubs all over town, checking out what was new and trying to adapt some new moves to his own style. He spent countless nights just in his bedroom, IPod almost agonisingly loud in his ears as he moved through the music, trying out his moves in the mirror, seeing what was good, what wasn't.<p>

He was everywhere, uptown in high class clubs, going down to the Valley to the dingiest bars where he picked up some Indie moves that he was sure no one else would be using. He danced whenever he could, taking the Warblers out to the city to practice their moves on an audience, checking to see what would be well received.

Word had gotten around that the Warblers were fierce competition this year and they underwent a fair bit of sabotage that ended in David, one of their best break dancers, dislocating his knee, disabling him for the performance.

Blaine was fuming.

They managed to find a replacement, though. Blaine wasn't too keen on the idea, but Sebastian was unbelievably talented, charismatic and highly attractive. The girls loved him and he would give them that 'sexy' edge at competition.

* * *

><p>By the time <em>the night <em>arrived, Blaine was unbelievably excited, his energy at its highest peak as they travelled to the competition. His friends were downing energy drinks, but Blaine was already drunk on adrenaline.

He was going to dance for a real audience again.

And more importantly, he was going to dance for _Kurt._

When they arrived at the venue, The Warblers were shouting Party Rock Anthem tunes at the top of their lungs, their faces streaked with thick black eyeliner, their blazers open over their unbuttoned shirts. In keeping with tradition, the brilliant starry sky was sparkling with rain, smattering wet all over the vividly lit streets.

"The Warblers are in the _house _tonight, motherfuckers!" Jeff shouted, flinging a muscular arm around his boyfriend, kissing him dirtily.

"We're going to _run this shit_," Wes boomed, his voice loud, even over the obnoxious patter of rain splattering against the alleyway walls.

"You ready?" Sebastian whispered hotly against Blaine's ear, squeezing his sides from behind. Blaine gave a jolt of fright, recoiling away from him.

"Uhh, totally," Blaine managed, shocked at his forwardness. Of course he had flirted with him before… that was just the kind of guy he was – he flirted with everybody. But he had never been so… openly advancing…

It was sort of unnerving, and the _last _thing Blaine needed before competition.

But as he imagined Kurt's eyes, dark and shining with lust, and _want_… maybe that's exactly what he needed.

What if he could make Kurt jealous…?

"Come on bitches," Jeff crowed, wrapping his arms around both Blaine and Sebastian. "We're gon go tear dis shit up!"

* * *

><p>Blaine had missed this.<p>

Above all, he loved dance competitions for the pure _energy _of the place, the way the bass echoed through all of them, igniting something special with them that brought out that special spark as they danced, smashing through the beat as they poured themselves into it.

And despite being competitors, there was always that sense of _community _there. Even as opponents, they were united by something bigger than all of them; the magic that was dance.

It was like nothing else.

When they finally arrived at 'the floor', the competition was just starting and the announcer was introducing the first group _The Troublestones._

The Warblers cheered as the all girls crew (dressed in wet, skimpy outfits) sauntered onto the floor, but Blaine felt himself drift away, unimpressed by the heterosexual display. He absently admired their choreography, but found it floored, too focused on sex appeal rather than the actual technique. He let his gaze wander, searching the crowd. His own eye knew what he was looking for before even he did.

And he found him.

Kurt Hummel had grown up in a year. His soft features had sharpened out somewhat and he was more masculine, more muscular, toner, but still beautiful, his skin half glowing under the moonlight, his eyes technicolour in the wake of the competition lights. Rain danced across his skin, splashing off his black leather jacket, but he remained oblivious, watching the performance with a mild smile of amusement.

He yearned for him to look up, to meet his eye and feel that burn of electricity wave through them, unbelievably intense.

But he didn't.

When the Troublestones exited stage he heard distantly the call for New Direction to take the stage. Blaine felt his heart flutter as he saw them take their places. He noticed that their group had changed – they had lost a few members, gained a few. Blaine felt a strange jolt of jealousy run through him when he noticed how many more guys had joined.

As their track starts up, he glances around and sees the surprise on his face echoing around the crowd.

The New Directions… are _singing._

The guy in the mowhawk is on lead at the moment, rapping darkly as the boys start to move around him. Kurt lingers in the background with some of the girls, their choreography simple.

"Fuck," Wes swore, "why didn't we think of that?"

"Singing," Jeff whimpered, "who knew?"

Beside him, Blaine shushed him. Kurt was moving to the front of the crowd, his eyes mischievous as he pulled a shorter brunette up with him.

Catching his eye in the crowd, a light smirk crossed Kurt's face as he opened his perfect mouth and started to sing.

Blaine's heart stuttered wildly as he registered the high tones of Kurt's voice. He felt his blood rushing south as he watched him, his eyes still locked with Blaine's as he carried the verse, grinding up against the shorter boy beside him.

He bit back a groan as Kurt flashed him a saucy grin, grabbing the boys hand as they flitted to the back of the group, letting the others take the lead for the chorus.

Blaine felt white hot jealousy burn viciously through him. _So this is how it was going to be be, huh?_

Finally the New Directions performance finished. Blaine didn't clap along with the rest of them, instead grabbing Sebastian's hand and pulled him closer to whisper against the shell of his ear.

"You dance up front with me, okay?"

He felt Sebastian nod and smirk against him, but didn't let his hand go as the Warblers were called over. They past the New Directions as they took the stage, Kurt's shoulder brushing gently against his. He looked up to catch his eye, but Kurt was already walking away, swining his hips as he kept a loose arm around his dance partners waist.

Blaine growled, low in his throat as the music started up. He let Sebastian go, assuming his starting position before charging through the music, tossing out his practiced choreogpraphy. It was so much better dancing here than in his room. The ground was hard under his feet, the rain soaking his hair and drenching his clothes, dragging him down slightly, but he pounded through it, throwing himself into the beat, feeling the bass pumping through him, waves of adrenaline rippling down his spine.

The crowds cheers only spurred him on and he felt warm hands grasping at him. He allowed Sebastian to pull him against him, their skin slippery between them as they slid together, his breath hot as it whisped against his shoulder. He felt his lips near his skin but he twisted away out of his grasp.

He could only take this so far.

He felt the burn of Kurt's bright eyes on him, but he ignored them, trying to immerse himself in the music, in the dance, trying to let himself go, to lose himself in the bright lights, in the rain damp ground, achingly hard beneath his feet.

He almost forgot to stop dancing as the music faded out, folding under the crowd's applause. Wiping a hand across his sweaty face, he grinned in the bask of their praise, brushing off his friends (and Sebastian…) to go find his Kurt.

"That was low, Anderson," he heard in his ear. Huffing in annoyance, he turned to face Sebastian.

"I _did _pick the song, Smythe," Blaine quipped. Sebastian's smirk didn't falter.

"Don't tease if you can't follow through," he returned.

"It was just dancing," Blaine said darkly, scowling at him. He had to go find Kurt… before he lost him for good. "Now if you'll excuse me…"

Blaine turned sharply on his heel, walking away from him as quick as he could before launching out into a quick jog as he spotted Kurt.

Sebastian's call echoed through the air, but Blaine ignored him.

"This isn't over, Anderson!"

* * *

><p>For once, the mass of people was not appreciated by Blaine. Sure, he appreciated the vibe of a thousand sweat and rain damp bodies grooving together over their art… but it wasn't really helping him in his search for Kurt.<p>

His heart clenched fiercely as he finally spotted him, leaning against a brick wall, smiling appreciatively as he watched the performance from a distance.

Blaine couldn't help but wonder if he had waited…

"Kurt." The word was like music as it echoed back in his own ears. It was one he had practice with, one that had fallen from his lips too many times, buried in the fabric of his pillow, moaned into the stuffy air of his bathroom.

Kurt didn't look the slightest bit surprised as he glanced up to meet his eye. "Blaine," he returned easily. Not for the first tme Blaine wondered if he had thought of him too, if his dreams were haunted by the memory of what they had done, what there was still left to do.

In the distance, a Chris Brown tune thumped out, the dancers going crazy with their choreographer. Blaine grinned. They were all kinds of awesome.

"You really love it here, don't you?" Kurt said softly, turning his appreciative expression to Blaine, his smile just a little brighter.

Blaine exhaled. "You have no idea," he gushed. "There's just so… so much _energy _out here. It's like… freaking electric and magical and everyone's dancing and everyone _loves _dancing here and it doesn't matter what's going anywhere else because we just have this one perfect thing and-"

Blaine's cut off by the urgent press of Kurt's lips against his, his back crashing suddenly against the brick wall as Kurt pinned him there.

"You can't just _say _things like that," he whispered, his breath tickling Blaine's neck as he kissed across his collarbone. "First the dancing and then that fucking _boy-_"

Blaine can't contain his smirk. "Were you jealous?" Did it work?

Blaine received his answer as Kurt nipped sharply against the nape of his neck, making Blaine elict a loud gasp.

"We need to get out of here," Kurt said mischievously. "Unless you wanted to give these people an act 2…"

Blaine pulled away with a whimper, swallowing hard.

"Okay," he agreed, a little breathlessly. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

><p>As they sprinted quickly through the rain, hands clasped, Blaine felt a surge of happiness beam through him. It was like déjà vu, taking the same path as the year before.<p>

But there was a new sense of familiarity at the press of Kurt's skin against his.

"You have a pretty voice," Blaine told him earnestly when they found their alleyway, coming to a slow walk. "I love watching you perform."

Kurt gave him a mischievous smile, dropping his hand to undo the top buttons of his own vest.

"Would you like an encore?" he asked flirtatiously, smirking as heat burned over Blaine's cheeks. He let out a little laugh, pulling Blaine by the blazer collar into the confines of the alleyway, smirking as he pressed him against the wall, pressing his body up to meet his. "You're cute," he whispered, pulling him by the hair against him for a searing kiss.

Blaine felt himself melt under Kurt's touch, grabbing a hold of his strong biceps, trying to keep himself from floating away into the rainy night. Kurt had filled his mind, clouded his vision. He felt lightheaded.

He felt a cool hand beneath his shirt and Kurt was running his fingertips all up and over his body, as if he was trying to memorise him. Blaine gasped and squirmed under his attentive touch, his fingers tangling in his chest hair, tracing the lines of his muscles, rubbing over his nipples.

"S-so g-g-good, Kurt," Blaine stuttered, his hands fumbling over Kurt's shirt, struggling to pull it over him. Kurt smiled, breaking away to help him before attacking him again with a hot kiss, messy under the sprinkle of rain that was becoming thicker under the looming clouds.

"Shit," Blaine whispered as the thunder rumbled above. "It's going to storm."

"Scared?" Kurt smirked, nipping at his ear.

"Not a bit," Blaine growled, spurred on by Kurt's touch, seizing a hold of his wrists and flipping them so Kurt was against the wall. He slipped to his knees, fumbling with the zipper of Kurt's jeans, pulling them down his thighs and gasping when he saw that Kurt had gone without underwear.

"Shit," Blaine breathed, his voice breaking a little.

"Blaine," Kurt whined, his eyes wide blown and dark with lust.

Needing no more encouragement, Blaine leant closer and placed a delicate kiss on the head of Kurt's cock, smiling to himself as Kurt bucked his hips up involuntarily.

"Blaine," he growled, his voice lined with frustration.

Not wanting to tease, Blaine took licked up the base of his cock quickly in warning before taking him into his mouth.

"_Blaine_," Kurt keened, his hands tangling in Blaine's curls and tugging sharply. Blaine let out an unrestrained moan, the vibrations making Kurt shudder.

Blaine had imagined himself in this position an embarrassing amount of times, on his knees for Kurt, trying his hardest to make him feel good. But the reality was so much better than his dreams could ever be, the sounds Kurt was making so incredible that Blaine was suddenly sure he would be coming in his pants.

And the way he _tasted. _Fuck.

Blaine eased his mouth around him, trying to take more of him. Kurt looked so beautiful above him, his eyes clenched shut as he threw his head back, his cheeks flushed and his lips swollen.

_Blaine had done that…_

Blaine hummed happily around him, relishing the little whimpers and cries coming from the magnificent boy above him.

"_Blaine_," Kurt choked out finally, "I'm close."

That only spurred Blaine on further and he hollowed his cheeks out with the effort of taking him fully, his hands gripping his hips tightly as Kurt's cock hit the back of his throat.

His own name echoed over the melody of the rain and music as Kurt came hard down his throat. Blaine swallowed the best he could, eagerly taking in the salty taste of _Kurt._

Kurt panted heavily as Blaine slid off him, eyes closing as he licked his lips.

"You taste delicious," he mumbled absently. He let out a surprised yelp as Kurt crashed on top of him, straddling him and attacking him with his lips.

"You-can't-just-_say_-things-like-that," Kurt gasped out between planting kisses across his face. Blaine squirmed beneath him like a puppy, his eyes wide as they gazed up at him. After one final, long, deep kiss to his lips, Kurt pulled back.

"We need to get back," he said regretfully.

"Nooooooo," Blaine protested, long and drawn out as he pulled Kurt back to him.

"Shhh," Kurt hushed him. "I'll make you a deal."

Blaine looked up with interest. Kurt's eyes were light and teasing as he leant down to whisper against his ear.

"If you guys win tonight…" he let out a little laugh, Blaine shuddering as his breath tickled against his sensitive skin, "I'll let you fuck me."

"_Fuck_," Blaine breathed, biting back a moan. "And… if you win?"

Kurt's smile turned to a full blown smirk.

"I'll fuck you so hard you won't be able to dance for a week."


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: The song I imagined Blaine moving to is If You Ever Come Back by the Script. _

* * *

><p>And once more, the New Directions won The Streets.<p>

The Warblers were pissed, but Blaine, as he writhed against the fashionable scarves pinning him to the unfamiliar frame of Kurt's bed, couldn't help but think that it was well worth it.

"Just let me take care of you…" Kurt whispered against his skin, peppering teasing kisses up and down the hard ridges of his abdominals.

Blaine gasped and twitched under his more than capable hands as he mapped out his body, lining his skin with a trail of kisses and heated touches that left him moaning for more.

"Please, Kurt," he begged, his hands tugging at the scarves.

Kurt shook his head, gently squeezing his wrists to get him to stop squirming before venturing back down his body. "What can I do for you, Blaine?"

"T-touch me," he stuttered out, far too gone to be embarrassed.

Kurt ran his tongue across the bead of sweat trailing across his side, down to his hip bone where he bit at the skin, causing Blaine to gasp sharply.

"Well, since you asked nicely," Kurt smirked, leaning down without warning and taking Blaine full into his mouth.

"Fuck!" Blaine shrieked, half in surprise, half in pleasure.

Kurt pulled off with an amused expression.

"We're getting to that," he said before sinking down on him again.

_Kurt Hummel would be the death of him…_

* * *

><p>Blaine wanted to hit somebody or possibly throw himself off a bridge.<p>

"_Can I keep you?" Blaine asked wistfully, his words muffled by Kurt's hair, so soft beneath his cheek._

"_I'll tell you what…" Kurt said, twirling patterns across Blaine's hip bone absently, "this year I'm busy with trying to get my entry into NYADA and running for school council presidency and the musical and…" he sighed, "if you're still interested by the next competition, I'll give you my number."_

Of course Kurt is too perfect to say no to, but Blaine's chest feels tight. How the fuck is he supposed to last another year without him?

Of course, as Kurt was, Blaine was also busy in the midst of his senior year. Blaine had to keep up his Warbler commitments, plus his grades (his parents had laid down the rule that if he wasn't getting b's in all this subjects that he wasn't allowed to go out) and college applications. There were lots of schools his parents were pressuring him to attend. They wanted him to go Ivy League.

But there was only one school Blaine was truly interested in.

The Julliard School. He had his heart set on the prestigious dance program there and although his parents didn't approve, he would do _anything _to get in.

After nagging his parents about it for half the year, they eventually gave in. Blaine had never been so grateful for anything and he worked incredibly hard for the rest of the year to keep his grades up and be a model student and son.

Even though that meant he was becoming a lot less active in The Warblers.

It all came to a halt about a week from The Streets. Blaine was working in his room, slaving over an assignment. With all his other extra-curriculars, the only real time he had for studying was on weekends and next weekend was the competition, so he was trying to get this done now.

"Blaine!" his mother's voice called from downstairs. Sighing, Blaine shut his textbook and followed her call.

"Yes, mother?" he called back, appearing at the top of the stairs.

"I just got off the phone with your grandmother," she told him, laying out the plates for dinner. Blaine hurried down the steps to help her and she smiled her thanks. "She's getting in on Friday and we're all going out for dinner on the Saturday-"

"No!" Blaine blurted out.

His mother raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"I mean," Blaine clenched his eyes shut. _No this could not be happening… he had to see Kurt again. _"I have plans…with friends…"

"Surely you can cancel them," his mother said, her eyes narrowing suspiciously. "We don't get to see your grandmother very often, Blaine."

"I know, mom," Blaine sighed, "but this is really important-"

"I refuse to believe that anything is as important as family," his mother said firmly.

Blaine let out a humourless laugh. "You might want to tell that to dad. Is he taking the night off work or are we eating alone again?" he challenged.

"Blaine Anthony Anderson," his mother snapped, "that's enough! You _will _cancel your plans and you _will _come out to dinner with us – and that's final."

Huffing in annoyance Blaine pushed past her, stalking back upstairs.

"Blaine!" she called after him. "Get back down here. Dinner's ready."

"Leave me alone," Blaine growled, slamming his door shut and slumping against the wood. He slid to the floor, sinking his head in his hands.

His friends would think he'd abandoned them.

And even worse, Kurt would never know that he had consumed his thoughts for the past year; haunted his daydreams, starred in his dreams and lingered on the edge of every thought.

"Fuck my life," Blaine hissed, hitting his head against the back door.

* * *

><p>Blaine handed in his resignation the next day. His friends were sad, but they moved on. He heard that Sebastian was taking over his place as lead dancer and his heart hurt. He wanted to dance with them so bad. They had been his home for the past two years. They meant everything to him…<p>

* * *

><p>The night of the Streets he knew his friends were dacning their hearts out. As he sat in the fancy hotel, making stupid small talk with his dreary family members his gaze wandered out the window and he realised that for once it wasn't raining.<p>

It always rained on the night of the Streets.

* * *

><p>The rest of the year passed slowly under endless assessment. Blaine threw himself into his studies, trying harder than he ever had.<p>

When his birthday came he spent it with his family. Blaine burst into tears when his father gave him his birthday present; a key to a small, abandoned warehouse that he had bought for Blaine to practice his dancing in. There was a construction work place beside it and the floors were slippery, but it was his own little private place where he could just immerse himself in the rhythm again.

* * *

><p>The auditions for Julliard ran over two days. Blaine was put on the second day, which one of the snobby girls had informed him was <em>utterly awful <em>because they'd be sick of auditioning people by then.

Blaine disagreed. They got to watch people give their everything over to the music, dance until they couldn't move anymore, for hours on end and get paid for it.

It seemed like a pretty freaking good job to Blaine.

* * *

><p>They had a group audition first. Blaine didn't push to the front like some of the dancers, but he didn't hover awkwardly in the back either. He stayed in the medium, not pushing too hard to catch the judges eye, but just <em>dancing. <em>He knew that whether or not he got into the program he'd be able to savour this moment forever. He had been really nervous about the audition but that seemed silly now. It was an incredible experience; the choreography was stunning and he met some beautiful people.

* * *

><p>His solo audition was pretty nervewracking. He had chosen a balletcontemporary solo to a song he adored and knew he could move to. He didn't catch the directors smile as he danced, throwing himself through the music the way he always did. He felt the lyrics on his skin, the melody flowing through his muscles and just _danced, _subconsciouisly smiling the whole time – he couldn't stop. He was doing what he loved and whether or not he made it wouldn't compare to this moment.

He felt on top of the world when he finished, breathless, sweat pouring down his chest. He thanked the panel before walking off, his breathing erratic, adrenaline buzzing through his veins.

He didn't see their tears.

* * *

><p>A few weeks later Blaine came home from a long session he had spent at his warehouse. His clothes were dripping in sweat and his hair was a mattered mess. He just wanted to get in the shower and hop in bed with an old musical and some ice cream.<p>

But his parents were waiting at the table, their hands intertwined on the table, a sealed letter placed in front of them. Blaine's heart leapt at the sight. _The Julliard School _was printed on in small capslock at the bottom of the envelope and his breathing stuttered violently.

"You open it, sweetie," his mother told him, her eyes wide and anxious.

Blaine bit his lip, knowing he couldn't do it under their gaze. He took the letter and slipped into the kitchen, tearing into the paper, his hands shaking against the letter as he scanned it quickly.

The tears came hot and fast, pouring down his cheeks.

"Mom, dad," he called out, his voice unsteady. "I made it."


	4. Chapter 4

_A/n: Sorry this chapter is a little bit of a filler; not nearly as much Klaine as I would have liked... but next chapter we get on with the plot and I already have it planned out so it should be out quicker. Thanks to my lovely tumblr followers for the help with names :P Uncreative Heidi is... well, uncreative._

* * *

><p>Julliard was even better than Blaine had expected.<p>

He found himself roomed with a sweet boy, Seth, whom Blaine had befriended at the audition. He was glad to find many of the people he had met at the audition in his classes and quickly settled in with a nice group of friends, thankful (not for the first time) for the natural charm he had been blessed with that made him make friends easy. His mom called him a 'people magnet'. His dad called him 'charismatic' (although he usually tacked on 'you get that from me' on the end).

Either way, Blaine found a nice group of friends and fell into the routine even quicker than expected. It had been strange living away from home at first and he was surprised at how homesick he felt in those first couple of weeks. It was odd not having to call out the second he walked through the door, odd not to have someone waiting for him with a ready cooked dinner and a million questions about his day.

Seth was a nice guy, but it just wasn't quite the same.

Soon enough, however, he was too busy to be homesick. He was thrilled with the course work. At Dalton the material had always been rather advanced so the workload wasn't a huge shock to him (unlike with ** who spent endless nights slaving at the library). And as for his dancing…

It was better than he ever _dreamed._

The ballet was flawless, the contemporary was incredible, the jazz was brilliant…

It was all so overwhelming.

But as wonderful as it was, Blaine was exhausted. It was challenging – the hardest thing he had ever done. Within the first week he had a bruise for every vertebrae in his spine and for the next month his hipbones were covered in purple splotches. The second month he had shin splints and the third month he was so tired that he had stopped going out entirely, falling into a pattern of sleep-work-dance-sleep.

He loved it, but he had never been more grateful when the winter holidays arrived.

He had plans to go back home with his family and just relax for the two weeks he had off. He always loved Christmas, ever since he was a little boy. His parents would take him to see the local Christmas parade in the park and even as he grew older they would still hold the tradition (only now he left his elf costume at home).

But then, just three days before the end of break, he was on a skype call with his mom when he mentioned it and her face fell.

"Blaine…" she said carefully, biting her red lips with worry. Blaine exhaled, dismayed, anticipating her next words, "I'm sure your father told you… we're going away this Christmas."

"Oh," Blaine said, brightening with relief. "That's okay. Where are we going?"

Her eyes softened sadly and it dawned on him.

"I'm so sorry, honey," she said remorsefully. "It's business…"

"No," Blaine said quickly, putting on a fake smile. "That's fine, mom, I understand."

"We've arranged for you to spend it with gran-"

"Actually," Blaine cut in; "I think my friends were planning on doing something but I told them I couldn't go but now I can so you don't have to worry about grandma-" the door flew open, interrupting his blabbering. Blaine exhaled gratefully as Seth walked in. "Hey, mom, Seth's back now and he'll need to call his mom so I'll have to talk to you later-"

"Soon, honey," his mother intoned seriously.

Blaine nodded quickly. "Sure," he said, blowing her a quick kiss before closing the laptop, huffing out in relief.

"You right there?" Seth raised an eyebrow, amused.

Blaine chuckled, shaking his head at his own misfortune, crossing the room to face plant on his bright bed cover.

"Not really," he muttered, the sound muffled by the pillow.

Seth dropped onto his bed with a soft thud, making Blaine's body move with the rock of the mattress. He groaned out in pain, his spine still aching from the vigorous contemporary class he'd had this morning.

Seth ruffled his hair playfully, laughing to himself.

"What's wrong, Blainers?" he asked lightly, prodding him lightly in the shoulder.

Blaine winced. That hurt.

Actually, everything hurt. But Seth knew that…

Blaine sighed. "I was just really looking forward to going home for Christmas, that's all."

Seth winced sympathetically. "Change of plans?" he guessed. Blaine grunted the affirmative.

"What are you doing instead?"

Blaine jerked his shoulders (wincing) in a half shrug. "Just chilling, I guess. Maybe go down to the park, watch the parade…" _by myself, _he added silently.

"Why don't you come home with me?" Seth offered, his voice edging with excitement as the idea dawned. "On Christmas Eve we always go to Disney Land and my little siblings will be there, but I could really use the company…" he paused, "and so could you; no one deserves to be alone on Christmas."

Blaine felt his heart lift at the prospect, suddenly filled with a rush of affection for his friend.

"Seth…" he breathed, lifting his head, "are you… are you sure? I mean – you should be spending that time with your family-"

"My parents won't mind at all," Seth insisted, grinning as he sensed Blaine's diminishing resolve. "They love company."

Blaine couldn't help the smile that threatened his lips.

"Are you _sure_?'

"Of course I am!" Seth exclaimed with a chuckle. "Look, my parents will be thrilled." He lowered his tone, his gaze suddenly seriously. "Back at my old school, remember how I told you I got teased for dancing." Blaine felt a stab of guilt. He knew Seth envied the support he had had from his school and friends. Slowly, he nodded. "Well, I didn't really have any friends at all then. And my parents were worried that when I came here, it would be the same thing. They were so worried about what other people would think that tnhey didn't even want me to come here."

Blaine winced internally once more. He knew what that was like; the parents thing. He had spent so long trying to convince them to let him dance…

The memory was almost painful.

"So please, Blaine," Seth continued, his voice more pleading now. "It would mean-it would help them see that this was a good idea after all. I don't think they believe I have friends now…"

Blaine ducked his head, chuckling a little, even though he felt a little sad inside.

"So," Seth concluded hopefully, "will you come?"

Blaine lifted his head, a smile slowly spreading across his face. Seth fist pumped, already knowing the answer before Blaine even spoke it. Blaine laughed loudly, shoving him lightly.

"Of course I'll come."

* * *

><p>By the week's end, all of their bags are packed, all exams finished and on the Saturday morning, right after breakfast, they're piling their things into Seth's car.<p>

"Thank you so much for this, Seth," Blaine said earnestly and Seth rolled his eyes.

"You've gotta stop saying that, buddy," he laughed. "I told you; you're doing _me _a favour here, dude."

Blaine grinned and hopped into the passenger seat, Seth climbing into his own seat, turning the key in the ignition.

"California, here we come."

* * *

><p>About an hour later, after listening to Seth's favourite Justin Timberlake CD on repeat, Blaine began to drift off, his eyes fluttering shut, the echo of an old familiar tune ringing in his ears.<p>

_The rain pounded down harshly, but Blaine stood still, oblivious as the figures in leather moved in synchronisation across the stage. He was entranced as a sharp blue pair of eyes sought him out, a high voice like bells ringing in his ear._

_Suddenly, blue eyes scowled, his voice dropping low, eyes dark._

"_You never came back."_

Blaine woke with a start as Seth swerved sharply to avoid a car.

"Fucking SUV's," he muttered, shooting Blaine an apologetic look. But Blaine just shook his head, rather grateful for the intrusion on his dreams, not sure that he liked where they had been heading…

Because even in the bustle of life at Julliard, Blaine hadn't been able to forget about Kurt.

Every time he walked down the city streets he'd keep his eyes peeled, hoping that one day he'd see him stepping off the subway, or exiting the local Starbucks. The few times he had passed the NYADA grounds his heart would stutter and he would be unable to tear his eyes away from the campus until he was craning his neck.

And even if he had wanted to forget him (which an admittedly small part of him did; after all, what would Kurt want to do with him? He hadn't come back like he promised…) there was no way his subconscious would let him. Kurt had been the star of his dreams and wickedest fantasies for nearly three years now.

That wasn't going to stop any time soon, Blaine was sure.

* * *

><p>By the time they reached their destination the sun had long fallen and Seth pulled into his family's garage with weary eyes and hands.<p>

"Home sweet home," Seth grinned, gesturing for Blaine to follow him as he exited the car, leading him up the stone steps to the front door.

"Seth!" a warm voice called through the hall. "Is that you, dear?"

"Hey, mom," Seth called back, nodding to Blaine as they entered through the front foyer.

"Seth," his mom gushed, entering the space with open arms. She embraced Seth in a bone crushing hug, planting a kiss on his head (making Seth blush). "You've grown, darling."

Blaine smiled at the adorable display as Seth pulled back with an embarrassed chuckle.

"No I haven't," he muttered. He turned to Blaine. "Mom, this is Blaine, the one I was telling you about."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Blaine said politely, reaching out his hand for her to shake. "Thank you for having me."

"Blaine, lovely to meet you dear," the woman cried happily, ignoring his outstretched hand and hugging him instead. Blaine grinned, hugging her back, winking at Seth over her back. Seth shook his head, narrowing his eyes as his mom finally pulled back.

"Dinner's almost ready," Seth's mom said, still beaming at them both. "Your father's taken your little sister's to the park so they'll be back soon to help you bring your things in…"

"It's okay, mom," Seth insisted, "we've got it."

His mom patted his cheek affectionately. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

As she left Seth shot Blaine a look and Blaine bit back a laugh.

"Sorry about her," Seth grumbled. "She's a bit… overbearing."

Blaine smiled softly. "I think she's lovely."

"That's because she loves you already." Seth rolled his eyes. "Come on, let's get the bags…"

Blaine had initially been nervous about intruding on the Matthew's family time, but he found to his pleasant surprise that he fitted in perfectly and was enjoying himself more than he had expected.

Mrs Matthews (_no, Laura – _as she so persisted) was warm and welcoming and Mr Matthews (Tom) engaged him in much discussion about the curriculum at Julliard. He seemed rather interested in particular with the dance syllabus and Blaine was surprised at his extensive knowledge of the techniques they were learning. He realised wistfully that he had been asked more about his dancing tonight then in his whole lifetime. A part of him wished his parents took that much interest in his life…

But Seth's little sisters were Blaine's favourites. They were gorgeous. Ava had wide chocolate brown eyes and thick hair. She looked exactly like her brother. Delta looked more like her mother, her hair a fair strawberry blonde and her eyes a vivid blue which Ava was apparently rather envious of. But they were best friends, only a year apart in age and practically acted like twins. They took an instant liking to Blaine and insisted on showing him the little village set ups they'd done with their dolls. Blaine briefly recalled the games he had had with his girl cousins with their dolls and after dinner he sat down with them and played for a little bit before Seth dragged him up to the guest room.

"They really like you," Seth mused, his eyes amused. Blaine gave a half shrug, trying to hide the happiness bubbling in his chest. Only a few hours and he already adored it here.

Maybe the holidays wouldn't be quite so bad after all.


	5. Chapter 5

When Blaine woe up he was feverish and shivering, his sheets tangled around his overheated body, but the cool breeze running deliriously across the room. He awoke to the unfamiliar sound of shrieking and Blaine realised with a start that two little girls were having a shouting match right outside the door.

"Whuzzgoing on?" Seth muttered. Blaine shrugged, trying to shake himself to awareness, sighing when he realised his restless state was the result of _another _nightmare. A nightmare filled with too bright eye and too hot skin, mercilessly writhing against him.

Just the usual then.

With an annoyance grunt, Seth pulled himself out of bed, marching out the door. Blaine followed suit, exiting to the bathroom to wash over the remnants of the dream, Seth's yells sounding down the hall, loudly even through the walls separating them.

Blaine shivered as the scalding water hit his skin, leaning his forehead against the tiles and letting the water pound rhythmically across his back, rubbing his eyes fiercely as he tried to bring himself to full consciousness. He lathered soap bubbles across his skin, sighing contentedly at the soft, clean smell that danced around the thick air. A light melody hummed across his lips as he tried his hardest to let the memories of his dream fade over excitement for the coming day.

_It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas…_

* * *

><p>When he finally immersed from the shower his hands were wrinkly and his skin was pink but he was refreshed and happy. He shot Seth a grin as he walked back in the room, still wearing just his towel. He missed Seth's sharp intake of breath in favour of picking an outfit from his suitcase.<p>

"Please tell me there's _some _hot water left," Seth groaned as he picked up his own towel.

* * *

><p>About an hour later they were both finally ready and after breakfast they piled into Seth's mom's car, Blaine sandwiched between Delta and Ava who were squabbling over what rides they would go on first. Seth frequently told them to shut up but Blaine oddly enjoyed their squabbling. He felt a pang of jealousy for the sweet family life Seth had here. He had never longed for a sibling before, but now he could see the appeal… and he ached for it.<p>

When they finally arrived at Disney Land, Ava surprised him by grabbing onto his hand as Delta grabbed Seth's. Her bright eyes twinkled up at him and he smiled back, squeezing her hand gently, making her giggle.

After purchasing their tickets the girl's pretty much led the expedition, leading them all over the park, to the animals, to the tea cup rides (which Blaine would never admit how much he enjoyed), to the log ride, to get cotton candy. Blaine enjoyed every second of it, Ava's hand swinging with his as they ran along ride to ride eagerly. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so carefree.

"I'm sorry about them," Seth apologised to Blaine as they waited for the girl's outside the bathroom.

"It's fine!" Blaine insisted. "I'm having a great time… I've never been to Disney Land before…"

Seth's eyes widened in disbelief. "Are you serious?" he exclaimed. Blaine nodded, blushing a little. Seth grinned. "You'll love the parade then…"

* * *

><p>Many hours later, Blaine was finally starting to feel a little worn out as the night descended over the park and the fairy lights and Christmas decorations sparkled above them. They made their way down to the main road to wait for the Christmas parade to begin and Blaine felt a buzz of excitement as he jumped up high, trying to see over the crowd. His taller friend smiled in amusement as he watched him.<p>

The announcer finally boomed over the loudspeaker and Blaine looked up, startled as fake snow began to fall, dazzling across the crowd of excited people. Blaine was entranced by the display trying to catch it on his tongue with Ava and Delta following suit.

He stopped as Seth nudged his side. "It's starting," he said and Blaine immediately jumped up again, catching a glimpse of a large decorative float riding past. He yelped in delight as more paraders waltzed down the drive, waltzing and twirling as a blaring carol boomed across the loud speakers.

_Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way…_

Blaine grabbed Ava and twirled her, letting her dance across to Seth as he pulled Delta into his arms and swung her around. The dancers moved across the road with a flurry of pirouettes and he put Delta down, mimicking the dancers as he pulled out a perfect four pirouettes, pulling into attitude and swinging back into a series of fouettés.

"Show off," he heard Seth laugh as he landed them perfectly, blushing and bowing as the crowd around them applauded.

"You should go out there with them," Mrs Matthews (no, Laura) chimed above the music. Blaine shook his head and grabbed Seth's hands, forcing him into a waltz that mimicked the parade dancers. Seth twirled him and pulled him into a lift and Blaine yelped, attempting a graceful pose and miserably failing, begging Seth to put him down. The crowd giggled around them as Blaine got back on his feet, shoving Seth mockingly.

The turned back to the parade in time to see the last of the floats and Blaine waved eagerly to Santa, trilling ecstatically as he waved directly towards him. Behind the float was a stream of dancing elves and Blaine's breath caught as he glanced closer.

"What's wrong?" Seth asked him, catching his expression. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

And he had. The ghost who had haunted his dreams for the past three years.

It was Kurt.

* * *

><p>Blaine was still reeling as the parade came to a close. Seth's mom suggested they get some dinner and go home and the sleepy little ones readily agreed.<p>

"Are you alright, Blaine?" Seth checked, his eyes wide with worry. Blaine nodded stiffly, knowing that no, he wasn't.

Kurt was here.

He had to see him.

* * *

><p>As the crowd slowly began to dissaperate and the carols hummed to their end, Mrs Matthews turned to the family (and Blaine). Ava and Delta were entangled together adorably on the ground, their heads rested together, a pretty mass of silk brown and gold. Even Seth was rubbing his eyes sleepily.<p>

"What do you kids think?" she asked. "Should we get some dinner and go home?"

The family all voiced the affirmative but Blaine's heart leapt in his chest. _No – they couldn't go. He still had to see Kurt…_

"Okay," Mrs Matthews agreed, fishing around in her bag for her purse, "the food court is just up here…"

"Excuse me," Blaine cut in, an idea taking hold suddenly, "I just need to go to the bathroom..."

"Okay, honey," Mrs Matthews said warmly, "you remember where they are?" Blaine nodded quickly, trying not to dash off too quickly and arouse suspicion.

He dodged through the crowd as quick as he could, trying to see through the mass of people to find where the parade workers were heading. He just spotted a bright red figure in the distance and made move to follow when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Excuse me," the voice said politely and Blaine turned, his momentary irritation halting as he caught sight of the Santa.

"Uh… hi," Blaine managed, trying to blink back his surprise. Santa beamed down at him.

"I saw your dancing before," he said, his voice deep and booming. "You're quite talented."

Blaine blushed at the praise. "Thank you, err…"

"Bernard," the man grinned, sticking out his hand. Blaine promptly shook it, his hand practically swallowed by the giant white glove, "Bernard Humphrey."

"I'm Blaine," Blaine offered, "Blaine Anderson."

"It's nice to meet you, Blaine," Bernard boomed. "Very nice, indeed. I was hoping to catch you here, you see…" Bernard twinkled down at a very confused Blaine, "we're looking for a new act for our Christmas Eve show… and we think you might just be the man for the job – if you're interested."

Blaine was speechless.

Bernard chuckled. "Kathleen will be able to tell you more. She's the manager of this whole shindig. Would you like to meet her?"

Blaine nodded numbly.

"Okay, then, excellent," Bernard enthused. "Well I can take you to see her now."

Blaine began to nod before he caught himself.

"I-I'm here with someone," he blurted out suddenly. "Can I just quickly go tell them where I am?"

Bernard laughed. "Sure thing, bud." He then gave a blushing Blaine directions to Kathleen's office and Blaine scurried off hurriedly.

* * *

><p>After clearing it with Mrs Matthews, Blaine ran straight over to Kathleen's office, successfully locating it (by some miracle). He knocked and was ushered in straight away.<p>

The office was small and packed with posters, awards and other notices, a desk the only constant in a flurry of mess. A middle aged woman sat at the desk, glancing her sharp hazel eyes up as Blaine entered.

"Ah," she acknowledged as Bernard closed the door behind him, "you must be Blaine."

Blaine nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

"You put on quite the show tonight," she commented dryly. "Nearly beat ours."

Blaine swallowed, slightly nervous at her business like demeanour. "…Sorry?" he offered unsurely. Both Kathleen and Bernard laughed.

"Don't be," she said, "we're offering you a job, here. Obviously you did something right."

Blaine felt reassurance melt in his chest and he offered her a small smile.

"So, you're interested in the job?" Kathleen prompted.

"Well, sure…" Blaine agreed, "but erm… what would it entail, exactly?"

"Basically we're having a Christmas Show on Christmas Eve and we would have you perform," Kathleen explained. "Your dancing is quiet phenomenal."

Blaine blushed once more. "Thank you," he uttered quietly

"Can you sing, too?" Kathleen asked. Blaine nodded and her face lit up into a grin. "Let's hear it then."

Blaine's eyes widened in surprise. "Now?" he asked, startled.

"No, tomorrow," Kathleen quipped sarcastically. "Yes, now, would be lovely."

"Err…" Blaine shifted nervously in his seat, "what do you want me to sing?"

Kathleen considered this. "Just a few lines of your favourite carol."

Blaine nodded, clearing his throat. _He could do this…_

_Over the ground, _he began, a little hesitantly, _lies a mantle of white_

At Kathleen's expectant expression he continued slowly.

_A heaven of diamonds shines down through the night_

_Two hearts are thrilling, despite of the chill in the weather_

He lifted his voice a little higher.

_Ooh, the weather…_

Kathleen smiled warmly, turning to Bernard who grinned back. Blaine took this as a sign to continue, singing with more confidence.

_Sleigh bells ring, are you listening, _

_In the lane, snow is glistening_

_A beautiful sight,_

_We're happy tonight_

_Walking in a winter wonderland_

When he finished Kathleen and Bernard exchanged more meaningful looks and Blaine bit his lip nervously.

"Could you please give us a minute?" Kathleen asked. Blaine nodded and scurried outside, shuffling his feet in the snow anxiously while he waited for them to finish.

This was important. If he got the job then there was a chance he could see Kurt again. Get him to forgive him.

Maybe even love him.

"Blaine," Bernard called and Blaine took that as his sign to come back. He pushed back through the door carefully.

"Tell me, Blaine," Kathleen said as Blaine took his seat again opposite her, "how would you feel about singing a duet?"

"A duet?"

"We think we have just the boy…"

"…the boy?"

"Bernard, Kathleen," a trilling voice called from the door, making Blaine spin around in shock, "you wanted to see me?"

"Kurt," Kathleen greeted warmly, "we've found you a new duet partner."

"Kurt," Bernard said happily, placing a hand on the stunned boy's shoulder, "meet Blaine Anderson. Blaine, this is Kurt Hummel."

Their eyes met across the room and alarm flickered in Kurt's. Blaine swallowed, shivers sparking down his spine.

Merry Christmas, indeed.


	6. Chapter 6

a/n: songs used The Fear You Won't Fall, Joshua Radin, All I Want For Christmas, Mariah Carey, Let it Snow, Glee Cast

Thanks to Brittany for her magical beta-ing. :*:*

* * *

><p>"<em>Kurt," Bernard said happily, placing a hand on the stunned boy's shoulder, "meet Blaine Anderson. Blaine, this is Kurt Hummel."<em>

* * *

><p>It had been two years.<p>

In that time Kurt had become less of a person and more of a fantastical production of his overworked subconscious. Blaine had always had an intricate penchant for beautiful things, always spending hours wrapping presents and cultivating his home made cards. It was the reason he kept his room tidy, his hair gelled.

It was the reason he loved dancing.

But now seeing him right in front of him, the more human aspects of him as opposed to the dream like creature that had possessed his mind and consumed his fantasies was just surreal. Even when he _had _met him he had always been moving, an endless supply of grace, whether it was singing or dancing or touching…

But now he stood still. His cheeks were flushed with the wind, his chest rose and fell with exertion, his lips parted in shock, wet as he worried his teeth and tongue over them as what Blaine presumed to be a nervous tick. Or at least, he looked nervous. Blaine knew from his own self that his heart was racing.

He had to pinch himself to remind him that he wasn't dreaming.

But even in the flesh, standing still with his breeze blown hair and wide, shocked eyes; he was still beautiful.

Blaine felt his own lips part, perhaps to utter words of greeting, but they stopped in his throat. He didn't know what to say and Kurt looked like he was having a similar problem.

Behind him, Blaine heard Bernard clear his throat and grateful for the distraction, Blaine snapped his head back to face him. Bernard is wearing a bemused expression and his warm brown eyes flickered to Kathleen who was wearing a similar expression.

"Kitty and I are just going to step outside," Bernard said loudly and conspicuously. Kathleen rolled her eyes but rose to her feet gracefully.

"Just for a moment," she said with light irritation. Blaine felt a desperate plea whining in the pit of his throat but he kept it down, along with the sea of nerves that threatened to overflow.

As the door clicked gently shut Blaine turned back toward Kurt who was eyeing him expectantly.

"I didn't know you worked here," Blaine blurted out, immediately cursing his lack of eloquence. Kurt quirked an eyebrow.

"Clearly," he said dryly.

"I was just here with a friend," Blaine explained. "We were watching the parade and I was dancing-" Kurt smirked but Blaine pushed passed his embarrassment, "and Bernard saw and they invited me here and offered me a job and I'm kind of confused."

Kurt's tense stance eased up a bit and he offered Blaine a small smile.

"I got the job only a little while ago," Kurt explained. "I was trying to get some extra money to help pay college tuition."

_That's right, _Blaine registered, _he's at NYADA now. Couldn't be cheap…_

"Right…" Blaine nodded, scrambling his own brain for something more to say. But before he could think of anything the door flew open without warning and Kathleen was striding purposely back in.

"So, Blaine," she said dutifully, "you are to report here at 9:00AM sharp tomorrow."

"If you want the job, of course," a sheepish Bernard added behind her. Kathleen didn't challenge him, simply raising an expectant eyebrow at Blaine.

Blaine glanced over at Kurt who was staring studiously at the wooden floors, the flurecent lights catching the light of his eyes in such a stunning way that Blaine's heart flipped in his chest.

"I'll be there," he confirmed.

* * *

><p>Getting up early the next morning as a challenge. Mind turning with the prior night's events, Blaine had been unable to sleep, tossing and turning restlessly until finally crashing into a (thankfully) dreamless sleep before sunrise.<p>

Seth drove him to work and they drank bad coffee from the gas station and sang along to an artist that Seth claimed was changing the nation one soul searching teenager at a time. Blaine nodded approvingly, adding the occasional lyric in when he knew it. His musical knowledge didn't really extend past Top 40 and old rock; the records his grandfather had passed down to him. But occasionally he'd hear a song in one of his dance classes and a lyric or two would replay in his mind for days until he sought it out.

"I like this song," Blaine said, closing his eyes and leaning back against the headrest, absorbing the lyrics, strong under Seth's melodic tenor.

_Part of the beauty of falling in love with you is the fear you won't fall…_

"I like this song, too," Seth agreed quietly as the last notes rang out.

* * *

><p>When they finally arrived at the park it was bordering 9:00 so he scurried his way quickly across the grounds to the warehouse that he had been directed to as their rehearsal and meeting space.<p>

But blocking his entry was the unwelcoming image of Kurt, pressed up against the door as a large brunette ravished his mouth. The sight made Blaine's stomach turn and the involuntary gasp that left his mouth was enough to make the two boys spring apart in shock.

"Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed, startled, an embarrassed blush rising high on his cheeks.

"Err… sorry," the other boy muttered, giving Kurt a short wave before stumbling off towards the exit.

Utterly mortified, Blaine refused to meet Kurt's eye, muttering a weak, "Excuse me" before pushing through to the warehouse.

That day he pushed himself hard, throwing himself into the choreography with other enthusiasm. Kathleen was thrilled at his progress and ability to memorise the steps quicker than most of his other colleagues.

Kurt avoided him for the most part, except when they had to come together to learn their routine. Thankfully they both knew the song and just had to concentrate on the choreography.

_But as long as you love me so…_

But Kurt's voice made it a little difficult to focus on anything else. He sounded even better than Blaine remembered…

* * *

><p>When their break finally arrived Blaine found him sitting in a small cut off area, munching on apple pieces delicately. Blaine sat beside him, unable to stay away any longer.<p>

"How's the voice training at NYADA?" he asked conversationally.

Kurt gave him a surprised look before blushing. "Oh… I didn't make it into NYADA," he confessed. "I study at UCLA now."

"You're kidding?" Blaine's mouth fell open in shock. Kurt gave a small smile but shook his head. "They're crazy then…"

Kurt coughed out a laugh. "You're sweet," he said and Blaine couldn't help his dopey grin. It was the highlight of his day and just for a moment Blaine was able to forget about the morning's horrible start.

Until, of course…

"Well," Kurt continued with a shrug, "it's no NYADA, but I'm happy at UCLA. I mean… I got to meet Dave again, after all- we went to the same high school but he left at the end of junior year," he explained.

"Oh?" Blaine's smile was gone and things were tense between them once more.

Thankfully Kathleen called the end of break before he had to say anymore and they were hard at work straight away.

Blaine was in a bad mood for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>As night descended over the park, they ceased rehearsals and Blaine was told it was time to get ready for the parade. They all got ready together but Blaine didn't feel comfortable joining in the group festivity. Apart from Kurt and Bernard he didn't really know any of them yet. He drifted off to the side and applied his own stage make up, adopting a fake smile. Another part of his costume, he thought glumly.<p>

The night was long but he managed to keep his smile. The crowd seemed to enjoy their performance and despite whatever Blaine was feeling he knew deep down that that was what mattered.

And that night he had never been gladder to see his pillow.

* * *

><p>The week proceeded in a similar fashion. Rehearsals, then parade and over. Blaine slowly managed to loosen up a bit and made good friends with a lovely girl Lucy and her brother Marcus. They were gymnasts who did a spectacular floor routine that was a crowd favourite.<p>

"You better work with us again next year!" Lucy declared on their final rehearsal.

Blaine blushed a little. "I haven't been invited back yet," he confessed a little uneasily.

Overhearing, Kathleen interjected. "Well that depends on your performance tonight, boy. If you don't f-stuff up, you're welcome."

Marcus and Lucy stifled their giggles behind their hands but Blaine's stomach turned with worry. What if he screwed everything up? Fucking Walt Disney was counting on him to carry on their annual tradition of having an awesome show. What if he-

"Relax," a light voice said behind him. "You'll do fine."

Blaine turned, a thank you playing on his lips but at the sight of Kurt his words got caught between his teeth.

His silky brown hair was swept up in a magnificent coif, framing his handsome face, dusted lightly with stage make up, his brilliant eyes, tonight an electric blue. His lithe body framed in a stylish black suit perfectly accentuating his thin waist and endlessly long legs.

Blaine had to remind himself to breathe.

"You look… great." He blushed at the understatement and Kurt ducked his head modestly, a light chuckle escaping his lips.

Oh and his _mouth._

The memory of its tantalizing press is stronger than ever and the desire to kiss him once more is overwhelming.

"Thank you," Kurt returned politely. "You too."

Lucy and Marcus raised their eyebrows at each other and Blaine wondered absently how obvious he and Kurt were. Lucy's smirk told him he was getting a talking to later…

Kathleen's voice called them to attention and ushered them all over to the side of the stage.

It was time for their opening number.

* * *

><p>Under the glow of the stage lights and festive music Blaine steadily felt his nerves melt away. As opposed to battling through the choreography (like in rehearsals) he found himself at home in it and his smile came with ease.<p>

_Make my wish come true… all I want for Christmas is you…_

As the number faded out, Blaine jogged off the stage with the rest of his colleagues, blowing kisses to the crowd. He caught Seth's eye in the audience and he gave him a mocking smile, pretending to catch his kiss and pin it to his heart. Blaine was still grinning as he slipped backstage.

The backstage area was madness, people flurrying around left, right and centre, busy with costume changes and hair and makeup. Blaine found a quiet spot in the corner and Kurt joined him a moment later.

"What's going to happen when this is all over?" Blaine asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Kurt frowned wearily.

"With us," Blaine specified. Kurt looked mildly taken aback and Blaine hurried to explain. "I'm sorry, Kurt," he began, interjecting as much earnesty as he could. "I didn't forget about you. I wanted to come to the Streets that night, I really did. But my parents wouldn't let me go and they were holding my ticket to Julliard and…" he sighed, ashamed at how weak he must sound. "I really like you, Kurt," Blaine confessed, his voice weighted, "and for three years I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. Please tell me this isn't over."

Kurt, who had been stunned into silence, finally cleared his throat, looking as if he was struggling for words.

"You're too late, Blaine," he said at last. "I'm with Dave now and I really lo-," he paused, "I really care about him."

Blaine felt his stomach plummet.

"Please, Kurt," he uttered pleadingly, "I…I understand that you're taken and I know I'm too late. But…" Blaine was grasping at straws and as much as he hated these next words it was all he had now, "can't we just be friends?"

Kurt looked more surprised than ever. "We weren't' friends before," he pointed out bluntly.

He should have expected that.

"Like I said," Blaine tried, "I really… I really like you. And I don't want to lose you again."

Kurt lowered his gaze. "What about your boyfriend?" he murmured.

"What?" Blaine asked, truly surprised. He didn't have a…

"Your boyfriend," Kurt repeated. "The one in the front row with the two little girls."

_Oh, _Blaine realised with a start, _he thought Seth and I… _

"Oh, no," Blaine said with a chuckle, "Seth and I are just friends. Roommates, actually."

Kurt pursed his lips, quirking an eyebrow in disbelief. "Well someone should tell him that."

Blaine was about to retort back when Kathleen's voice called them over once more.

It was time to go on…

* * *

><p>"<em>And introducing our newest act; Kurt and Blaine, best friends and holiday roommates!"<em>

The cheery trumpets started up and Blaine followed Kurt's lead, dancing out onto centre stage, grinning under the opening applause.

_Oh the weather outside is frightful but the fire is so delightful…_

It would be hard for Blaine to admit just how much he loved this routine. Kurt was _dazzling, _his eyes bright, and his smile wide and contagious. His talent and charm basically radiated and Blaine felt blinded in his wake.

He was like… an enigma. Across the stage Blaine couldn't help gravitating towards him; couldn't help the small barely perceptible touches that conveyed his every affection. Kurt's expression showed no reaction to it, although Blaine was sure he noticed…

Probably too caught up in the actual performing aspect (and okay, Kurt too), Blaine fumbled a little on the choreography but he was sure his voice made up for it.

Singing with Kurt, Blaine had never sounded better.

_But as long as you love me so… let it snow let it snow let it snow!_

And Blaine wanted to live in that moment forever. He was infinite, the force was with him, the odds were ever in his favour, he was defying gravity and a million other silly references came to mind with a quick passing thought but he was cut off by the sudden thunder of applause.

And Kurt's smile told him it was over.

* * *

><p>The next hour passed in a blur. There was the finale, the curtain calls, the final parade and then backstage again and there was laughter and hugs and sticky cheek kisses and Blaine was ushered out of his suit and he could finally breathe again.<p>

"You did well, kid," Bernard told him proudly, approaching him as he gathered his things. Blaine felt his heart swell. He had become rather fond of the old guy in the past week. He had been nothing but kind and supportive and Blaine appreciated it to no end. "Kitty says you're more than welcome back next year."

Blaine let out a surprised cry, wrapping his arms around him and hugging him tightly.

"Oh Bernard, thank you!" he exclaimed happily.

Bernard patted his back, setting him down. "Easy does it, kid. You don't want to suffocate Santa before he takes his trip around the world…" Blaine fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Besides," Bernard continued mischievously, "I think there's someone else who wants to give their Christmas wishes…"

Blaine turned and spotted Kurt a short distance away, his eyes watching them attentively. He had changed back into his regular clothes, a simple but gorgeous ensemble; black jeans, vest, white Henley, hat.

And he was still breathtaking.

Blaine turned back to Bernard with a quick grin and he winked, patting his shoulder affectionately before chasing after Kitty across the room.

Kurt slowly moved towards him with a smile. "Hey," he greeted him softly. "You were great out there tonight."

Blaine found his hands digging into his pockets shyly. "Thanks," he said trying not to blush under Kurt's praise. "You too… like… wow."

Kurt gave a tinkling laugh. "Thank you," he said modestly. Silence fell between them for only a moment before Kurt reached into his jean pockets and produced a little slip of paper.

'I've been thinking about what you said," he began, "about wanting to be friends."

Blaine glanced up eagerly. _Did that mean…?_

"I did wait for you, you know," Kurt continued, "at the Streets. You didn't perform and my brother told me to come home and not waste my time but I waited anyway. I…" he sighed and Blaine cringed, his stomach turning miserably. He felt guiltier than ever. "I couldn't stop thinking about you either," Kurt confessed. "And I'm happy with David but even after we got together sometimes I'd still wonder…" a light blush stained prettily over his cheeks and Blaine wondered with a start whether he had dreamt of him too.

"Seeing you again was surprising and I was shocked and hurt… but glad, too." Kurt exhaled and finally that small smile graced his lips once more. "I didn't want to lose you again, either."

The admission sent Blaine's heart alight. All these months of restless months, restless thoughts… Did Kurt still care about him? Had he _ever _cared about him? Did he ever think about him – ever wonder what could have been?

And with that confession all those thoughts were dispelled.

And he could breathe again.

"So, here," Kurt said at last, handing over the small slip of paper with a flourish. Blaine unravelled it eagerly.

Scrawled across in lyrical cursive were "Kurt Hummel" and the digits of his phone number.

"I don't want to say goodbye to you just yet, Blaine Warbler," Kurt said teasingly, spinning on his heel and making to leave.

"Kurt!"

His heart beating erratically, Blaine grinned messily up at him.

"Merry Christmas."


	7. Chapter 7

Christmas fell by as quickly as it came and soon enough it was time for them to return to school.

Blaine actually found himself rather sad to say goodbye to the Matthews household, particularly the two little girls he'd begun to regard as fondly as the sister's he'd always wished for. They both gave him tight hugs upon his and Seth's departure, rivaled only to Laura who nearly crushed him with her doting warmth.

"It's been such a pleasure having you here with us, Blaine," she whispered as she held him. "I hope to see you again, soon… look after Seth for us, okay?"

"Of course," he agreed warmly, because what else was there to say, really? "Thank you for having me it… it's been a pleasure."

She kissed the top of his head sweetly and he felt warmth spread in his chest, and a deep drop in his stomach.

He missed his own mother.

Eventually, he and Seth piled into the car and headed back up to the school, the mixtape Seth made him for Christmas blaring out the speakers. Seth was rather quiet the entire trip, claiming he was "sleepy as fuck", but Blaine knew he was, too, sad to leave his family.

_so I choke on sun and the days blur into one_

blaine hummed along absently to the tunes he knew, and the ones he learnt as they played it again. By the time they reached the school the sun was setting and Blaine had to prod a half-sleeping Seth. They managed to stop for lunch about halfway along their trip but they were both starving by dinner, so they hurried to carry their things up to their room before heading down to the Dining Hall for dinner.

Swamped by greetings from all their friends, Blaine eventually felt the drop in his stomach rise again and he felt like he was healing.

He realised, with a slow smile, that this was his home, after all.

Starting back up with lessons was both daunting and exciting. He approached them with his usual enthusiasm but felt himself paying for it quickly. His muscles _burned _day and night and he had forgotten how intense it all was.

But, as his teachers hastened to assure them, it was only going to get harder.

It was only a few days after their return that he was called into Mr Hale – the artistic director-'s office after class. His stomach fluttered with nerves as he waited in the reception hall, wondering what he could have possibly done in just one week to land him here.

"Blaine Anderson," the secretary Belinda called, "Mr Hale's ready to see you now."

"Thank you," he murmured, getting to his feet, shoving his hands in his pockets to stop him from wringing them anxiously.

He knocked carefully on Mr Hale's door before he called him in.

"Ah, Blaine," Mr Hale greeted him, his rich voice booming over the small space as Blaine stepped in, "good to see you, son, take a seat."

A little puzzled at his positive demeanor, Blaine took the seat directly in front of Mr Hale's desk, pushing his back to sit up straight against the chair.

"Now, Blaine, you look a little nervous, son," Mr Hale joked and Blaine felt his face pale a little further. "Don't be!" Mr Hale exclaimed. "You're not in trouble!"

Oh.

Blaine allowed himself to smile a little bit. Mr Hale grinned back at him.

"Atta boy," he enthused. "Now, Blaine, I'm sure you've heard that each year Julliard holds a big, big dance performance to showcase our best talent for the sea of companies that come visit?"

Blaine nodded. "Yes, sir, I have," he said honestly.

"Excellent,"Mr Hale said. "Well, sometimes – not often, but sometimes – we like to take students from our younger grades – our overachievers, if you will – and offer them the opportunity to take part in this event. And we want _you_, Blaine, to do just that."

Blaine felt his mouth drop in incredulity. Mr Hale chuckled at his expression.

"Blaine, m'boy, your teachers _hastened _to recommend you. I've heard nothing but great things about your positive and eager attitude and dedication in all your classes, and they all think the vast improvement you've made this year in your technique should be rewarded."

His heart hammered in his chest and his cheeks flushed with pride. If only his parents could be hear now and hear what he'd achieved. It was being told he could do it, that he _deserved _this, after being told so long he wasn't good enough.

He was going to get his parents tickets to the performance, and he was going to make them fucking proud of him.

"So, do you think you'd be interested?" Mr Hale pressed.

"I'd…"Blaine fumbled over the words in his hasted to say them, "I'd love to… I'd be honoured."

Beaming, Mr Hale reached across and shook his hand before launching into a stream of what the performance requirements would be, dates for rehearsals and practices and performances and students and etc. but it all rushed by in a blur. Blaine felt dazed and surprised and truly _happy _like he hadn't in a long time.

And more than that, he felt _accomplished._

After being let out of Mr Hale's office, school hours were over and Blaine wasn't entirely sure what to do with himself. He wanted to tell everyone, he wanted to scream it from the roof.

But he needed a moment to himself first.

Eventually, he found himself heading back to their dorm room, finding it empty. Glancing up out the window, he estimated the distance to the roof and decided he could do it, clambering out onto the fire escape and hauling himself up. Perched on the tin, he could see the stretch of the entire campus laid out before him, mapped by stunning landscapes and buildings and all at once it hit him just how fucking lucky he was. To be here, to be doing the things he loved with people he loved.

He needed to call Kurt.

The thought struck him suddenly and it possessed him instantly. He fumbled for his phone in his pocket, quickly dialing the number he had practically memorised since he'd given it to him, but hadn't had the courage to call yet. He'd sent him a few absent texts and received a few abstract replies but nothing substantial yet.

Blaine missed him.

And he wanted him to be the first to know.

His heart stammered as he waited for him to pick up. What if he didn't? What if he saw the Caller ID and tossed the phone aside, leaving with his boyfriend.

His _boyfriend._

Blaine had nearly forgotten.

But before he had anymore time to dwell on those hurtful thoughts, the ringing stopped and Kurt's voice trilled down the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Kurt,"Blaine breathed, warmth spreading through his chest at the sound of it. "Hi… it's Blaine."

"Blaine,"Kurt said breathily, "hi! I-how are you?"

"Good…I mean, great-fantastic-I-" Kurt's laugh rang clear and beautiful through the receiver and Blaine's heart flipped in the pit of his chest. Utterly charmed, Blaine clutched the phone a little tighter against his ear, unable to control the grin that seized his lips. "That's what I called about, actually… I… they asked me to choreograph a dance for the end of year showcase."

Kurt let out an adorable little gasp. "Blaine!" he exclaimed, sounding genuinely excited for him. "That's fantastic! Wow… that's…_amazing."_

Blushing, Blaine ducked his head, although Kurt couldn't see it. "Thank you," he murmured, trying to contain his gushing. "I'm… I'm just so…"

"Proud,"Kurt said firmly. "Be proud, Blaine… I'm proud _of _you."

His throat and chest tightening, Blaine felt hot tears prick at his eyelids. "Thanks,"he whispered. "That means… so much, Kurt."

"You're welcome," Kurt said warmly. "I hope you'll save me a seat for the big show?"

Heart pounding, Blaine swallowed thickly, trying to keep his voice steady. "If you-if you want."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

As the first peals of rain splattered against the rooftop, Blaine decided that it was time to head inside. He managed to get through the rest of the night without exploding from his excitement, but he could feel the nervous energy humming consistently under his skin and he was restless, unable to sit still. His friends noticed and were amused, but he couldn't tell them yet.

Not yet.

After dinner, he headed up to the dorm and decided to lay down for a bit while Seth was studying in the library. He put in his headphones, searching through the playlist of Seth's mixtape that he'd uploaded onto his iPod, to try and soak up some inspiration.

_The distance from here to where you'd be... it's only fingerlengths that I see_

After a few moments of peace, Blaine fell slowly into sleep, his music still playing softly in his ears. But after a the first songs drifted out, his subconscious melted into dreaming.

_It's dark in the air, visions are flashing through my head as I reminisce…_

The world was dark around him, lit up only by the glow of the other boy's pale, luminous skin. His eyes stabbed a vivid blue into the black and white haze, the mere blink of his eyes sending sparks down Blaine's spine. His hands were more careful than usual as they caressed him slowly, shakily; loving his skin before pulling away sharply like he'd been burnt.

The ache was almost unbearable and his eyes lingered on the part of Kurt's lips, need heavy and darkly in his eyes. Blaine yearned to press their lips together and he nosed up his jaw, his fingertips grazing his neck, dipping into the pit of his collarbone, dancing across the bone.

He leaned his forehead against Kurt's, gripping his shoulders carefully. Kurt's hands found his waist, running agonizingly slow up the warm skin of his back, kneading across.

Neither of them broke their gaze.


	8. Chapter 8

_a/n: another late update which i am sorry for, but sadly, a lot of other fics sort of took over and i had little inspiration to continue, but here we are, and i think i can finish this. thank you to those who are still reading for your patience x_

* * *

><p>The song tapped at his every thought as he paced through the next day.<p>

He drank his coffee too quickly in the morning and soothed his burnt throat on the few spoons of yoghurt he could manage. He tried to take up conversation with Seth, but found his attention wandering.

_My reoccurring dreams…_

His morning classes seemed longer than usual and Blaine found himself aching for the afternoon where he might find release in the studio. After lunch he was restless in anticipation and when it was time for his contemporary class he stretched quickly and was first in the door.

"Eager today, are we?" his instructor teased but Blaine saw no mocking in her bright eyes.

He couldn't even lie.

* * *

><p>After class he was called over to Mr Hale's office. Mr Hale was waiting for him at his usual desk and Blaine sat in the study chair across from it, sitting up as straight as he could, smiling politely back at his teacher.<p>

"Good morning, Blaine," he greeted him politely.

"Morning, Sir," Blaine returned.

"I was just wondering if you'd given any more thought to what you might like to do," Mr Hale began in his usual way; straight to the point. "Just because we need to start practices as soon as possible."

Blaine nodded. "Of course, Sir," he agreed. "And I have."

Mr Hale raised an eyebrow. "I'm happy to hear it," he said enthusiastically, leaning forward. "What have you decided?"

"A contemporary piece," Blaine said, feeling a little nervous all of a sudden – what if he didn't like it? – "A pas de deux between a man and a woman… to Come_ Here Boy_ by Imogen Heap."

"A contemporary pas de deux," Mr Hale hummed. "Interesting."

"I thought so," Blaine said through pursed lips, sensing a little bit of hesitance in Mr Hale's demeanour.

"So you want to do a piece to that song?"

Blaine nodded, swallowing anxiously.

"And why this song?" is what Blaine is expecting to hear. Mr Hale leaned forward, his eyes serious and interested. "And what does this song mean to you?"

Blaine felt taken aback. He certainly wasn't expecting that…

"Um…" he tried to wrack his startled brain, "well, what I really liked about that song is how raw…" yes, raw was good. Intelligent words, Blaine, he reminded himself. Do not say it's about sex, do not say it's about sex… "Raw and… sensual-" fuck, "and intimate." Better. "Because… so many songs today are just about partying or getting laid…" Mr Hale raised his eyebrows and Blaine felt his cheeks flare up, "so I wanted to do a piece that was not so much about sex but… self discovery… with somebody else."

Mr Hale tapped his chin lightly, his eyes thoughtful. Blaine stayed very still, trying not to let his anxiousness show.

_Please don't say I've screwed this up._

"I really like it," Mr Hale said at last. Blaine exhaled in relief, trying to keep his expression calm. "I think it's a very interesting – and mature –" oh god, "idea. Did you decide on which students you wanted to use?"

Blaine bit his lip. No, he hadn't really thought of that yet…

Sensing his hesitance, Mr Hale gave him a comforting smile. "It's okay, Blaine. Just make sure you make the right choice."

Blaine nodded. "Thank you, sir."

Mr Hale smiled. "You're welcome, Blaine. You may go."

* * *

><p>The next day Blaine made a special effort to get to class early, finding a quiet space in the corner of the room. He slid to the ground under the pretence of stretching as he watched the students slowly file in. He had thought more about the type of dancers he would need for the performance. What he really wanted to do was something unique, something special. He had toyed around with the idea of constructing it as a malemale duet, or between two girls, but decided that this would be more likely to be teacher approved, much to his dismay.

He couldn't let that stop him from trying something new, though.

He wanted something crazy. Women lifting men; the man in distress, and pining for someone beautiful. Woman as the saviour. Something to make people _think_.

It was all so messy and un-concrete in his mind – too many ideas.

For now, he had to find a strong female lead.

But who?

He was sure that from his class the most obvious candidate would be Lucy or Taylor or any of the other teacher's favourites. Those perfect, long legged, petite, angelic looking girls.

But they weren't what he wanted.

He wanted strong, unique, powerful.

But where was he going to find that?

Blaine had to admit that he wasn't particularly familiar with all the students in his class. Call it ignorance, or self-absorption, but his own self was really his main focus. Rather than watching what everyone else was doing and trying to measure up, he'd always preferred just to push himself as hard as he could and hope he was doing alright. And so, he really only knew the girls and boys who pushed to the front of the barre, basking in their teacher's praise.

So today he took to the back of the barre and hung in the back of the class, trying to watch the others as they went through their usual exercises. It was harder than usual to keep up when he was trying to watch everything at once, but he made it through the lesson without any major stuff ups.

Almost.

They were marking a waltz and he was watching a girl whose name he thought might have been Martha, when due to lack of concentration and sloppy footwork, he stumbled backwards, crashing into another body.

"Watch yourself," the girl snapped, glaring with brown eyes so fierce they burned against Blaine's skin. Blaine raised an eyebrow, murmuring an apology as he moved back slightly, shifting his concentration in her direction.

She was fast and fiery, he learnt quick enough, her turns aggressive and jumps powerful. She wasn't quite as strong as he hoped, her extensions lacking slightly, but when she danced it was like she was on fire – she was just so _alive_ and charismatic, he couldn't believe he had never noticed her before.

* * *

><p>He cornered her straight after class.<p>

"Excuse me," he tapped her shoulder lightly as she took a deep sip of water from her bottle. She turned with unimpressed eyes.

"Can I help you?" she asked, clearly still annoyed as she recognised him.

"You can, actually," Blaine said hopefully, practically bouncing on the balls of his feet. He stuck his hand out in greeting. "I'm very sorry for getting in your way earlier. I'm Blaine."

"I know who you are," the girl said, looking a little weary as she shook his hand. "Blaine Anderson, teacher's favourite…"

"Is that a thing?" he blurted out, flushing with pleasure before he could help himself. She narrowed her eyes.

"No," she snapped. "Now if you don't mind I do have somewhere to be-"

"I'll be just a minute," Blaine said, reaching out to stop her as she tried to turn away. "I just wanted to ask you something."

"Ask me what?" she asked tightly.

"What's your name?"

She pursed her lips.

"Myra," she answered after a moment. "Myra Lewis. Can I go now?"

"Just one more thing, Myra Lewis," Blaine grinned. She sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Go on," she urged.

"I was wondering," Blaine ventured, "if you wanted to be in my dance?"

"Your dance?" Myra asked, her brow crinkling in confusion.

"I was asked to make a dance for the big end of year performance," Blaine admitted, a little bashful now that he knew what she thought of him. She rolled her eyes and he could practically here the _of fucking course _in her scoff. But that wasn't the matter at hand. "I was wondering if you would be one of my dancers."

"Why are you asking me?" she asked, folding her arms. "Wouldn't you rather Lucy? Or Shelby?"

Blaine frowned, wondering absently if she felt as unnoticed by her teachers as by him.

"I'm not asking them, am I?" he said bluntly. "I'm asking you. Yes or no?"

"I don't want your pity-"

"Believe me," Blaine cut in with a short laugh. "This isn't about pity."

She chewed on her bottom lip, eyes narrowed as she turned the words over in her head. Blaine waited with silent plead, begging her to just give in to what they both wanted.

"Fine," she said and Blaine's insides instantly broke out in triumph, "I'll be in your little dance."

"Thank you so mu-"

"Under one condition," she cut in sharply, and Blaine stilled, waiting. "No pointe shoes."

Blaine beamed, exhaling in relief.

"No pointe shoes," he promised.

* * *

><p>By the time he headed back to his room that afternoon his heart was beating wildly with excitement, his nerves racing under his skin. He grinned as he flopped down on his bed, feeling boneless in his exhaustion, but still thrilled with the outcome of the day.<p>

"Someone's happy," Seth noted from where he was laying on his bed, flipping through a book absently.

"I found dancer number one!" Blaine told him cheerily. "She's really good, too, and she had some really cool ideas. Now, I just need to find her a partner…" Seth raised his eyebrows as Blaine went on, "she's strong and powerful so I want a male foil for her… someone really soft and sweet… graceful… maybe lanky and thin? Tall because she's short…"

Seth sighed loudly as Blaine continued his musing out loud. He spread his long legs in front of him, giving him a pointed look. As Blaine still didn't catch on he got to his feet, shaking his head as he crossed the room, putting his book away.

"If you need me," he said, half amused, half irritated, "I'll be in the library."

"Okay," Blaine said absently, his eyes drawing over him as he turned to leave, head held high and gracefully indignant as he exited. "Wait!" he called suddenly, the lines drawing together in his head.

"What?" Seth huffed, sticking his head back through the door. Blaine grinned knowingly.

"Got any plans for the end of year concert?"

Seth's lips twisted up into a soft, amused smile.

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

><p>As if his day couldn't get any better, later after his shower as he lay in bed watching old <em>Friends <em>re-runs, his phone buzzed with a new text.

It was from Kurt.

_Hey_, the message read, _I'm going to be in town this weekend. Want to catch up?_

Blaine's fingers shook with excitement as he hurriedly typed back.

_I would love to! How's Saturday?_

His heart pattered frantically in the wake of Kurt's last reply.

_Sounds perfect 3_

He absolutely did not toss his phone aside, rolling over onto his stomach, squealing into his pillow.

He didn't, but he wouldn't blame himself if he did.

Since when was life so _good_?

* * *

><p>Now that both his leads were chosen a huge weight had been lifted. He had something concrete. Now he could start to <em>create<em>.

He decided to head over to over to the dance halls to try and map out some choreography before Kurt arrived.

There was something surreally beautiful at the way the late afternoon light bathed the hall in such soft, warm colours and he grinned as he strode across the room, letting his eyes fall shut as the sun hugged against his skin. He turned the music on and took a deep breath as images of what he wanted swirled around his mind. He relaxed his muscles and let the music take over, guiding him into movements.

He lost himself in them.

* * *

><p>As soon as he pulled up at the school, Kurt knew where to find him.<p>

He may not know him, but he _knew _him.

So he headed straight over to the dance block, smiling as his suspicions were correct and he caught sight of him as he peeked through the window that led into the first hall.

Kurt's eyes softened as he took in the visual in front of him, the power, the strength of the boy moving across the room, jumping and turning with such passion that it was practically spitting from him, pouring through the music and crackling like electricity through the air.

He was beautiful, like nothing Kurt had ever seen.

Tears pricked at his eyelids and he knew he couldn't stay, not even for a moment.

He turned on his heel, the vision of him still branded across his mind, the song still ringing in his ears, lingering and haunting, even as he slammed the door of his car shut and took off back towards home.

He thought he would be able to do it, thought he'd be strong enough to at least _try_. It was pathetic, the way he couldn't get over him; the way he'd started dating Dave because he was tired of feeling so alone, so unwanted; the way his dreams were haunted by the caress of broad, calloused hands and long dancing limbs.

But then again, he'd never been good at moving on.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Well, I feel like a total asshole. _

_I actually finished this chapter about a week ago and uploaded it to livejournal then, completely forgetting I published it here, too. I'm sorry about the wait, guys, if anyone here actually still reads it. If you do, THANK YOU for your patience and those of you who were kind enough to leave a review, it means a lot. There will be one more chapter after this, and then an epilogue, which I've got all planned out so hopefully it won't take nearly so long! If any of you guys are interested in any of my other writing, I don't really post to this account any more but you can check out my LJ (dreams_and_oj) or tumblr (kurtails)._

_Cheers x _

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

He'd be lying if he didn't admit how much it had hurt when he got his text message, about half an hour after stressing over the many (some plausible, some not so much) reasons Kurt could be late, informing him that he wouldn't be there at all. He didn't even get a real reason - he was just 'held up'.

He thought that might have hurt more than anything.

But like he always did when he was hurt or angry, he pushed his feelings back, sending Kurt back an amicable, friendly reply (as he supposed that was all he wanted from him now, if anything) and throwing himself into his choreography.

It was coming along quite well if he did say so himself. It was a bit tricky, at first, trying to put the feelings and connection he had with the song into movement but once he got the initial genesis of movement down it was easy to transition the story through and work out some really amazing movements.

He struggled a little, getting Myra and Seth to work together. They were both polar opposites - which was why he had chosen them in the first place, of course - but in this case, opposites didn't exactly attract. Myra was so constantly on the offensive, found it hard to take critique whilst being unable to hold herself back from giving Seth nothing but. And when Seth got upset he got moody and uncooperative and it was like a never ending circle of misery.

But on the days he did get them to work together...

It was magic.

* * *

><p>It was a Friday when Ms Amy, his contemporary instructor, sat in on his class. Blaine was stressed enough as it was, and struggled to keep it all together but forced a smile as he led Myra and Seth through the new steps he'd been working on.<p>

He hummed softly under his breath as he showed them the sequence, them following behind. Once they knew it he sat back and watched his idea unfold, grinning as they copied it perfectly.

"Excellent, guys," he enthused. "Seth - just make sure you get a really good hold on her waist for the lift... here, like this." He demonstrated the new position, holding Myra up effortlessly for the lift. Seth nodded and they practiced again, going from the top.

As he watched, Blaine sat beside his teacher, casting nervous looks at her every few minutes - though she said nothing, her expression composed as she watched.

"Thanks, guys," he said when their rehearsal was up, "same time tomorrow, yeah?"

After they left, Ms Amy stayed and Blaine took the opportunity to ask her, a little nervously.

"So, what did you think?"

Ms Amy smiled, her eyes soft as she spoke. "I think it's brilliant." Blaine let out an immediate exhale of relief, warmth flooding his chest at her praise. "I'll admit I was a little wary of the idea at first but it's so... classy, and refined, in a way I wasn't expecting - it could have been composed by any of us, Blaine, you have a natural gift for choreography."

Blaine positively beamed. "Thank you, ma'am," he breathed.

"You know," Ms Amy continued, resting a gentle hand on his arm, "it's very hard to make a career in this business, Blaine, but I really think you have what it takes..."

Blaine felt excitement stab up his chest - he had been waiting to hear these words for a long time now.

"... to be a really amazing choreographer, or teacher - look how well your dancers learn from you!"

And just like that, the excitement in his chest fizzled right out, replaced by the cold hard weight of truth.

A choreographer.

A teacher.

Not a dancer.

"I... thank you," Blaine said quickly, wanting to shut her up - he couldn't take any more. Ms Amy smiled gently, touching his arm once more.

"I look forward to seeing the finished product, Blaine," she said sweetly before leaving. Blaine took a moment to compose himself before grabbing his bag and hiking it over his shoulder, running out of the dance block and not stopping till he reached his room.

* * *

><p>Blaine felt like he'd been crying for hours.<p>

There was just something achingly raw about crying. He felt so bare, so vulnerable.

So pathetic.

If crying solved anything wouldn't the world be in floods by now?

But at least it got that horrible lump out of his chest.

His head hurt and he was thankful for Seth's religious study habits as he rolled over and relaxed in the silence of the room, trying to clear his thoughts.

God, it wasn't like he'd said anything he didn't know. Of course he was never going to be a dancer. How many people wanted to be dancers again? Thousands. Thousands of beautiful girls and boys with better technique, better feet, more turn out, better stage presence... what hopes did he have? It was a long shot even coming here - he knew that.

It didn't hurt any less hearing it, though.

He didn't want to be a choreographer! He wanted to be a fucking dancer! He wanted to be amazing, he wanted to fly. He wanted little kids to have posters of him on their walls and say "wow, I wish I was him". He wanted people to favourite youtube videos of his performances, he wanted somebody to look up to him and think, if he can do it, I can do it, too. He wanted to inspire - to create, to learn, to grow, to perform.

And here was his favourite teacher, telling him that was never going to happen.

He'd been told that his whole life, but forgive him, if he wanted a little faith from someone he actually thought believed in him.

Why did he ever bother?

* * *

><p>With the showcase fast approaching, Blaine threw himself harder than ever into his work. He was struggling to balance his classwork with finalising the choreography and making time to practice and sleep, too. He was getting frustrated with Myra and Seth quicker than usual, finding it harder to control his temper. He knew it was getting on their nerves, too, the way he was so quick to lash out, but he couldn't help it.<p>

He was just tired - tired of wanting everything so badly and working so hard for it, but of it being permanently out of reach. It had been his parents approval, now dancing... and dare he say it, Kurt too. He still saw him in his sleep but the dreams were far less pleasant now and he only ever woke up lonely and sad. He still texted him, sometimes, but Kurt was busy, too - he had his own life, one that Blaine still secretly longed to be a part of.

He just didn't know if it was his place anymore.

(But had it really ever been?)

About three weeks from the performance Blaine sent Kurt a subtle reminder about his performance, giving him the details and the dates. To his surprise, Kurt sent back a completely enthusiastic reply, promising to be there.

I'm really excited to see it, Blaine. I know how much it means to you... and that means something to me.

But what did it mean to him, was what Blaine wanted to know.

But still, he'd promised to go, and more than anything, that made Blaine determined to put on a good show.

Maybe then he'd understand what Blaine had been trying to tell him, all this time.

* * *

><p>Over the next three weeks Blaine pushed himself harder than ever, making sure his routine was perfect.<p>

At UCLA Kurt was also busy, trying frantically to finish all his assignments on time and juggle the pressures of keeping up with classwork, his singing classes, his dance lessons as well as Dave shooting glares at him whenever he got the opportunity. He didn't make him feel unsafe or anything - Kurt was sure those days were behind him. But their break up hadn't exactly been amicable...

And Kurt didn't blame him. He felt awful, like he's basically used him to try and get over Blaine. And it had worked - or at least, he thought it had. And then he saw him again and all those walls he'd built up around his feelings had just shattered.

There was just something about Blaine... and there always would be, for Kurt.

He was both nervous and excited for his show. He was excited to see the undoubtedly amazing piece he had made, and even more so to see Blaine. But the nerves were another thing entirely - last time he was faced with him he had run away, confronted with the force of his feelings. He knew he had to talk to him, properly, face to face. Even if Blaine didn't feel the same way... and in all honesty, Kurt wouldn't blame him if he didn't.

It was about two or three days from the performance when Kurt was sitting in a lecture, only to receive a text message from none other than Jake Puckerman. He knew basically nothing about him, other than that he was Puck's brother, and just as rebellious as he was. Confused, he snuck a glance at the text.

call me ASAP it's urgent

Kurt frowned before putting his phone away, wondering what could possibly be so urgent that he would need to speak to Kurt.

He called him at lunch and he picked up on the first ring.

"We wouldn't be asking if it wasn't important," he assured Kurt, "but we got the DL for the Streets."

Kurt smiled in reminiscence. Puck had always had connections with the guys who operated the intel, and was always the first in on the location and dates for the event, way before it was usually announced. It was only natural that Jake would be able to get that info for them too.

"Go on," Kurt prompted.

"It's this Saturday night," Jake continued, sounding worried.

"Exciting," Kurt enthused, wondering what the problem was. "Don't stress, you guys'll be ama-"

"We can't perform."

"What?" The New Directions always performed. In rain or shine, with blisters and broken bones and broken hearts, they always performed. They were a show choir, at heart, but the Streets was much more fun than any competition. Although not strictly regulated, even Mr Schue had to agree - it brought them together. It was what made them a family.

The closest thing a lot of them got to having a real one.

"We don't have enough members to perform... and that's why I'm calling you."

Oh.

Suddenly, it all clicked into place.

"You want me to perform with you guys, don't you?"

"Kurt... please..." Jake pleaded desperately, "we need you."

On Saturday.

The night of Blaine's performance.


End file.
